1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, particularly to a swingable and speedable freewheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show “An Improvement on A Freewheeled Vehicle” issued by an R.O.C. Patent No. M322912. The freewheeled vehicle 1 comprises a frame 11, a fixture 12 pivotally disposed on one end of the frame 11, a steering stem 13 disposed on the fixture 12, front and rear wheels 14, 15 respectively installed on the frame 11. The frame 11 includes two holding rods 111 respectively extending from the fixture 12, and a pedal 112 individually installed on each holding rod 111. Each of the holding rods 111 has a fork member 113 connected to the rear wheel 15, and a spindle 114 pivoted on the holding rod 111 and connected to the fork member 113. According, when the driver steps on the pedals 112 and swings his body to drive the fork member 113 to sway rightward and leftward, the rear wheels 15 would thence rotate to move the freewheeled vehicle 1 forward.
However, problems and difficulties may be encountered with the above conventional structures as follows:    1. While moving the freewheeled vehicle 1, the rear wheels 15 would be accordingly swung. Thus, if drivers want to speed up the vehicle, they have to exert their swinging strength on the rear wheels 15 harder. However, at the same time, drivers could readily lose their balance on the freewheeled vehicle 1 because of casual or improper strength exertion. As a result, people would raise a safety concern about the conventional freewheeled vehicle 1. Since drivers could not enjoy their driving due to the unstable balance, drivers would lose interest in the freewheeled vehicle 1, and an exercising effect would be reduced.    2. When the freewheeled vehicle 1 is not being driven, the fork member 113 and the spindle 114 are not structurally constricted. Therefore, if users move the freewheeled vehicle 1 backwards, the fork member 113 easily slants aside at the time of moving. The rear wheels 15 and the front wheel 14 would not have a consistent running direction, which results in an inconvenient moving manner.